


Not Exactly Expected

by lillykins



Series: Growing Up [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slight Lactation Kink, Snuggling, Unplanned Pregnancy, non-graphic labor, one line of breeding kink, playing with breast milk, pregnancy woes, yuuri has a dirty mouth, ‘morning’ sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: Baby bumps are popping up everywhere. Suprise! Yuuri has one too.





	1. Because this couldn’t get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, enabling is a two-way street. [LGFUADJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ/pseuds/LGFUADJJ) can be directly blamed for the writing of this fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and have a beautiful day. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a dirty-mouthed Yuuri and one line of breeding kink in chapter 2. Chapter 4 has lactation kink that is marked and can be easily skipped.

Everything was awful. Yuuri threw down his phone and took a deep breath. His heat was almost a month early and he had no plans. Chris and Victor were out of town, so was Mila. That exhausted the list of alphas that he knew he could call on such short notice to help him through his heat.

His plan was to spend his time with Chris _a month from now_ . He and Victor were always more than willing to help and Victor loved taking care of other omegas, especially when he was pregnant. He was on his third child now. _Freakish baby making factory._

Yuuri knew that if he didn’t figure this out in the next few minutes he would panic and he didn’t even want to think what would happen if he had a panic attack on top of his heat.

Flipping through the contacts on his phone, Yuuri narrowed it down to two alphas that could get there before his heat truly started, Lilia and Seung-gil. He passed right over Lilia because, _no_ , and stopped on Seung-gil’s name.

Maybe if he called Yuri and begged, he and Seung-gil would be willing to help. Omega didn’t leave another omega to go through heat alone because the pain and after effects were horrifying. Yuuri dialed Yuri and prayed that he couldn’t hear the blush he had over the phone.

\---

Everything was fine. After a cruel amount of laughter from Yuri, he and Seung-gil packed up and spent Yuuri’s heat with him.

It was a pleasant heat. Seung-gil didn’t expect or demand anything and he was an attentive lover. Yuri also handled it well. It was the first time he spent tending to another omega in heat. His instincts did go a little crazy but Seung-gil put a stop to that when he tried to spoon feed Yuuri.

He’s never going to live that down.

Yuuri and Yuri were having dinner a few weeks later and Yuuri was going to take the opportunity to ask if Yuri would spoonfeed him when Yuri said something completely unexpected.

Yuuri chuckled a bit to himself until Yuri’s words really sunk in. “Wait, what?” He needed that said again.

“I’m pregnant! Isn’t it amazing? Seung-gil is so happy.” Yuuri took another good look at Yuri. He was glowing, his hair was shining, and he looked so very happy. Great, another perfect pregnant omega.

Yuuri ground his teeth. Victor was bad enough with his shining inner beauty and his modeling contracts. Now, it was Yuri too.

“That’s fantastic, how far along are you?” Yuuri was actually happy for them. He loved children and planned on having them in some nebulous future where he was happily mated and married. The problem was that it was happening for everyone else _right now._

\---

Yeah, everything was fine, sure. Yuuri was hugging the toilet for the fifth day in a row. It was just a stomach bug anyway. By the end of the second week, Yuuri knew there was a problem.

After an ungodly amount of gas and crying seven times for no reason in five days, he broke down and got a pregnancy test.

Surprise, it was positive.

And Yuuri was overwhelmingly, outrageously, fantastically happy. A baby! This isn’t exactly how he thought it would happen. He had hoped to at least be in a relationship before getting pregnant, but he couldn’t help being overjoyed at the news.

Maybe they would have Seung-gil’s smile or his deep grey eyes. Seung-gil didn’t smile much but when he did, it was dazzling. Yuuri’s thoughts ran away from him for a few minutes. He imagined himself holding an infant, sending a toddler off to their first day of school, a young adult smiling on their way to prom. The possibilities for the future were amazing.

After a while, though, his thoughts turned sour. Seung-gil was with Yuri and they were expecting. He couldn’t intrude on their happiness. Seung-gil helped with his heat out of friendship and this baby wasn’t his problem.

Yuuri felt his chest getting tight. He didn’t expect Seung-gil to take responsibility for this but he really didn’t want to be a single parent. His thoughts drifted in and out for another few minutes until he landed on someone he could talk to. Someone who had an unexpected pregnancy and it still turned out alright. Someone who could help.

“Haha.” That’s all he could say before he burst into tears.

“Yuuri?” Hiroko’s tone changed immediately when she realized her son was in some kind of trouble. “Baby, what’s wrong? Do I need to get on an airplane?”

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be ok.” He had to just say it. Even if he kept it to himself, people would start to notice eventually. So, he took a deep breath and let it all out. “I shared my heat with Seung-gil and now I’m pregnant but Seung-gil is just my friend who helped me and he’s with Yuri and Yuri’s also pregnant and I don’t know what to do.”

It all came out in a rush and it was clear from Hiroko’s response that only one thing registered. “I’m going to be a grandmother!”

“Yes but, Seung-gil.”

“So?” She sounded so innocent, still caught up in the grandmother part.

“So?” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. “So? He’s in a relationship and Yuri is already pregnant.”

“Oh Yuuri, talk to him about it. Seung-gil is a good alpha and he won’t leave you out in the cold. Even if he does, which I highly doubt, we will take care of you. You don’t have to face this alone.”

This made Yuuri cry harder. He should have known she would be happy and he felt silly for thinking otherwise.

\---

Yuuri waited almost a week to say anything to anyone else. He was going to have dinner at Yuri and Seung-gil’s house anyway so it seemed like the perfect time to talk about things. Yuuri was terrified but it would be better to know as soon as possible if he had to move back to Japan or not.

He knocked on the door. He could do this.

The first thing he was greeted with was Yuri in the form of an octopus, giving him an overzealous hug. Yuri’s personality changed with the introduction of a child. Sure, he was still brash and rude but now he would spill his venom from the lap of anyone willing to let him snuggle. It was unnerving.

The second thing was Yuri’s excited screech of “We’re having twins!” Twins. Delightful. That did not complicate his problems at all.

The third thing he was greeted with was the overpowering stench of Kimchi and that’s what his brain and stomach decided to focus on. Yuri burst into tears as Yuuri brushed past him.

“You were supposed to be happy.” He cried as he followed Yuuri down the hall. “Twins aren’t bad. Wait, why are you gagging?”

“What is that _smell_?” It had to go.

“It’s Kimchi. Seung-gil’s mom sent it for me and it’s so good. I can’t stop eating it.” The look on Yuri’s face was almost manic. Kimchi was not good, it was horrifying.

“Can you make it go away?” Yuuri had reached the point of desperate dry heaving and the smell seemed to be getting heavier the longer he stayed in their apartment.

“Why are you being so… Wait a second.” Yuri narrowed his eyes and with one lightning-quick movement, buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. He inhaled so hard Yuuri could feel Yuri’s breath move on his skin.

Without thinking about it Yuuri pushed Yuri away and when he finally got the courage to look at him, Yuri’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“You’re…” He didn’t get further than that and just let his mouth hang open with shock.

Tears filled Yuuri’s eyes and he looked away. He was convinced that Yuri would kick him out of the apartment, perhaps disown him. It was a nice friendship while it lasted and Yuuri was really going to miss him.

Yuri made some kind of funny little noise that was somewhere between choking, gasping, and laughing. He turned on his heel and ran up the hallway, screaming as he went. “Seung-gil, I hate Kimchi and I don’t ever want to see it again! Put it away right now.”

Yuuri shut the bathroom door. Things weren’t so bad in here and he could just stay until everything was better. Or at least until Yuri came back to force him to leave.

He waited. He waited and waited. The Kimchi smell went away and he stopped crying. Then, he waited some more.

Maybe they would forget he was there.

Yuuri heard a soft knock on the door and he could tell that it was Seung-gil. He closed his eyes and waited for him to go away but Seung-gil knocked again. Yuuri let out a gusty sigh. It was time to face the music.

Seung-gil looked ominous. “Is the child mine?”

Yuuri nodded and looked away. “I was on birth control. This shouldn’t have happened.”

Seung-gil also nodded, blindly accepting the truth. “But it did. Are you going to keep them?”

“Yes.” Yuuri’s hands flew to his belly in protest, sheltering the life inside.

Seung-gil hummed and nodded again. “We’ll need to move.”

Yuuri was thrown completely off guard by this. Was the thought of him carrying Seung-gil’s child so horrible that Seung-gil thought he had to move away?  

Yuuri burst into tears again.

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “He means that if you are going to live with us we need a bigger apartment, baka, if that’s what you want. Did you _really_ think that we would throw you into the street? That’s his kid too.” Yuri poked him in the stomach to punctuate his point.

When Yuuri looked up again, Seung-gil was smiling. It was huge, from ear to ear, the most emotion Yuuri had ever seen from him.

Oh, look, more tears.


	2. I. Need. That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, he really needs it.

Everything was wonderful. Seung-gil was nothing if not efficient. In less than a month, the three of them were living together in a beautiful, fully furnished, four bedroom apartment in the best school district available. Things were going well as they adjusted to living together. Yuuri was comfortable enough with Yuri to tell him to go away and Seung-gil had some kind of sixth sense to know when Yuuri needed to be left alone. 

Compromise was the key to success. 

Yuri satiated his cravings for Kimchi in the grass behind the apartment building. They traded back and forth for the week when Yuuri felt the need to smother everything in cocktail sauce. 

Seung-gil insisted on cooking every meal and ran himself ragged trying to anticipate their needs. He built them each a beautiful nest in the comfort of their own room but, the larger nest he built in the living room saw much more use. 

Yuri’s new found love for snuggling had become aggressive. Every time Yuuri sat down Yuri was right there next to him, ready to crawl into his lap. They would spend their evenings together in the living room nest wrapped in blankets while Seung-gil sat next to them and watched over them with a disturbingly proud look on his face.

It was comfortable.

Except.

Yuuri was missing something important.

The first few days weren’t so bad. He would just take himself off to the bathroom and rub out his problems. After two weeks, it wasn’t satisfying anymore. His arousal was relentless and there was not a thing he could do about it.

The snuggling was helping but right then Yuuri was restless. He and Yuri were wrapped up in their nest, watching videos of adorable baby animals and Yuuri just couldn’t get comfortable. 

After ten minutes of flopping about Yuri finally spoke up with a great rolling of eyes.  “What is your problem?”

“I just need something.” Yuuri would rather die than admit exactly what it was he needed.

“Well, tell me, I’ll go get it. All your rolling around is starting to piss me off and if you keep it up I’m going in the bedroom.”

This, of course, brought Yuuri to tears. They weren’t far off these days and Yuuri did not want to be left alone right then.

“I’m sorry. It’s not… It’s um...” He said slowly. “It’ll be ok in a little while. I’ll try to keep still for you.”

“Seriously, what is your problem? Just tell me what you want.” He may have been trying to smother Yuuri with his body but right then, his face screamed ‘I’ve had enough of your shit’.

Yuuri gave up. He didn’t want to fight with Yuri and he definitely didn’t want to be left alone in the nest. So, he whispered under his breath: “Penis.”

Yuri let out an ugly bark of laughter. “Did you just say-”

“Yes,” Yuuri shouted, finally breaking, “That’s  _ exactly _ what I said. Penis. Dick. A fuck. I want to be bent over the counter and split open until I’m a sobbing, begging mess. I want to ride a fat alpha cock into the sunset and then probably into the sunrise too.”

He went red in the face and started flailing his arms, knocking blankets and pillows out of the nest in his anger. All to the tune of Yuri’s laughter.

“It’s bad enough that I can’t get myself off anymore, but I have to listen to you two go at it every goddamn night. ‘Oh Seung-gil, harder, fuck another baby into me.’” Yuuri’s voice swung up to mock Yuri’s nightly cries. “Enough already. You disgust me. Fuck, I disgust me. I’m desperate.” His last words came out a wail.

And Yuri, that asshole, would  _ not stop laughing _ . 

Yuuri screamed incoherently and threw a pillow at him.

“Have you met Seung-gil?” Yuri finally managed. He wiped at his eyes to clear away his tears, that’s how hard he was laughing. 

“What does that even mean?” Yuuri was not ready to let go of his anger and another pillow followed the first.

Yuri’s face was serious when he gathered himself to answer. “Yuuri, you are carrying his child after you had sex that I  _ wholeheartedly approved of _ . We share a nest. You are here so we can support you and the baby. I want you here.” Yuri smiled gently and drew Yuuri into a hug.

“What could possibly have made you think that you couldn’t ask for that too?”

“Because you and he-”

“Asked you to be here with us.” Yuri gave him a watery smile and another hug. 

After they had a good cry about their  _ feelings _ Yuri called Seung-gil in from the other room.

“Babe, Yuuri has a problem and it’s very serious,” he said, deadpan. The color drained out of Seung-gil’s face as Yuri fought to keep his expression clear. “He needs to fuck, right now. It’s pretty bad and he might just die without it.”

“Yes, that is serious,” Seung-gil replied solemnly. His eyes traveled up and down Yuuri’s body, lingering on his slight baby bump. Yuuri felt the fire on his cheeks as Seung-gil’s eyes rolled back up to meet his own. “We will have to rectify this situation immediately.”

It wasn’t just a one time deal either, Yuuri found out quickly that if he looked up through his eyelashes and blinked a few times, Seung-gil would be quite willing to help. 

The bags under Seung-gil’s eyes and his self-satisfied smile were a small price to pay for two happy omegas and a peaceful home.

\---

Everything really was wonderful. Yuri and Yuuri were spending more and more time in the living room nest. Seung-gil joined them sometimes but most of the time he sat next to the nest, ready to get them anything they could possibly ask for. 

On one such night, Yuri frowned and lifted Yuuri’s shirt. He spent several minutes poking and rubbing at it until Yuuri pushed him off. Yuri shrugged, pulled up his own shirt, and started playing with his baby bump instead. He was being unusually cute.

Yuuri looked at Yuri and compared their bellies. They were just about the same size, which was ridiculous because Yuuri was carrying one child where Yuri was carrying two. They gained about the same amount of weight but Yuuri gained it in his face and hips while Yuri was all belly. If he kept going the way he was going he would be bigger than Yuri. 

He pushed those thoughts aside because Seung-gil was laughing at Yuri. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to need to announce this soon. People are going to start to notice.”

Seung-gil hummed as he considered this. “Yuuri, what do you think?”

He was surprised to be asked. Wasn't this about Yuri and Seung-gil? He frowned and thought a moment. “I’ve told everyone back home already and everyone at work knows so I guess it doesn’t matter much to me.”

“I’ve told everyone important too.”

“I say we just dump it on insta and get it over with.” Yuri shrugged. “It’ll do the job.”

“Yeah, but how exactly?” Yuuri didn’t hate the idea of posting a picture but he didn’t know if Seung-gil would want to be in it too. How would he even ask that? Would Yuri be ok with Seung-gil in Yuuri’s picture?

Yuri scrunched up his nose in thought and then: “I’ve got it. Seung-gil, you stand here. Yuuri, you stand to the side here and I’ll stand on the other side. Then we can pull up our shirts and put our bellies together in front of him and he can lay his hands on both bumps at the same time.”

“It’s perfect. I’ll set the timer on my phone.” Seung-gil smiled and went over to the other side of the room.

Yuuri looked around and realized they would be taking the picture right in front of their shared nest. The framing was rather brash as it showed exactly how things worked in their home. There would be no doubt about where these children belonged. 

Yuri noticed his hesitation and flashed him a sharp smile. “Let them think what they want. This is how it should be.”

It took them eight tries and a large amount of laughter to get the picture just right. It was a perfect picture and even Yuuri was happy with it. He still worried about what people would assume from the post. It wasn't really like what the picture showed, was it? These thoughts rolled around in his gut while Yuri cooed over how perfect the picture was. He decided to think about it later. 

Yuuri posted the picture with the caption ‘and three become six’ and turned off his phone. 


	3. Fat and Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, pregnancy isn't all fun all the time.

Everything. Was. Great. Victor and Chris were going out to dinner with them that night and Yuuri was mad. Victor was due in three weeks and he looked so damn good. He wore his pregnancy just as well as he wore the name brand maternity tops he modeled. He glowed from the inside like a painting of an angel brought to life. 

It was disgusting.

Yuri looked just as good. His hair was soft and it shined with ethereal beauty. It grew twice its normal rate and looked like spun sunshine draped around his shoulders. His skin was clear, his ankles were the right shape, and his bump was a perfectly graceful curve from breastbone to hip.

Yuuri maybe hated him a bit.

Because Yuuri had developed cankles. His legs were one straight line from knee to heel and his poor feet looked like hams with little sausages stuck on at the end. Oh,  _ ham _ , he filed that thought away for later and looked back into the mirror. His stretch marks had grown stretch marks, webbing around his body from knee to armpit. His belly was lumpy because his dear child liked to lay crosswise and test the limits of his skin. These, at least, could be covered with clothing. 

Yuuri’s couldn’t decide what was worse, the gas or the spots on his face. He didn’t even get spots this bad when he was a teen. That gas though… Yuuri had developed the staggering ability to clear a room with a small burst of wind. Even the cat would run.

Looking into the mirror and listing the things that he was unhappy with was not solving his problems. 

Willfully ignoring his reflection, he returned to the task at hand. Every stitch of clothing he owned was sitting in a pile on his bed and none of it fit. They were supposed to leave for dinner in fifteen minutes. 

After sifting through his options again, Yuuri decided the best possible solution to his problem was to sit on the floor and cry. He couldn’t go to dinner naked so if he stayed naked, he didn’t have to go to dinner. It was perfectly  _ logical _ .

Seung-gil found him a few minutes later sobbing messily into an undersized pair of leggings. 

“Um,” He ventured awkwardly from the doorway. “What do you need?”

Yuuri wasn’t feeling particularly kind towards Seung-gil at the moment so his answer ended up being a screeched. “Fuck you. This is your fault.”

The blood drained from Seung-gil’s face and he backed gingerly out of the room like he was trying not to scare a wild animal. Perhaps he was.

Yuri appeared next. He plopped down next to Yuuri and gathered him into a hug. Yuri didn’t need to be told what the problem was because he had this exact meltdown three weeks ago. 

“It’s ok, I’ll call Victor and have him go shopping for you instead of going to dinner. You know how much he likes going shopping.” Yuri rubbed Yuuri’s back and murmured in his ear.

“I can’t wear what Victor buys, it’s all too pretty” ‘and expensive’ was left unsaid. “I’m lumpy and nothing’s going to fix that.”

Yuuri brushed his fingers weakly over the spots on his cheek. “I’m not pretty like you are. I don’t feel… good.”

“I don’t think you see what we see.” Seung-gil said quietly from the doorway. He walked over and sat in front of Yuuri, gently laying his hand on the curve of Yuuri’s baby bump. “What do you see here?”

“Stretch marks.”

“No.” Seung-gil took Yuuri’s hand, kissed it, and held it gently to Yuuri’s belly. “I see a baby. Our baby. This isn’t ugly. You are creating a life and it’s beautiful.”

Seung-gil leaned forward and kissed Yuuri’s spotty, tear-stained cheek. “You are beautiful.”

“Let Victor buy you new clothing.” Yuri chimed in. “We can go out with him tomorrow, he’ll love that. Then we can go and get our hair washed and get massages. It’s ok to pamper yourself.”

Yuri looked down at his own bump. “Making life is hard. I don’t feel good all the time either and when I don’t, you make me feel better. Let us take care of you.”

Seung-gil called Chris to change their plans and ordered delivery for dinner while Yuri and Yuuri went to make themselves comfortable in the living room nest. They spent the rest of the night laying on either side of Seung-gil, caressing each other’s baby bumps and murmuring happily when one of their children kicked. 

\---

Things weren't so bad. Victor was there bright and early the next morning with Chris in tow and he was vibrating with happiness. “We are going to go to so many stores.” He all but shouted when Yuuri opened the door.

Chris laughed indulgently. “I can’t tell if he’s that happy about going shopping or being allowed to take care of you.”

“Do I look that pathetic?” Yuuri frowned. All he could find to put on that morning was a pair of Seung-gil’s sweatpants and a stretched out sleep shirt. It was the only one he could find that covered his bump and it barely succeeded at its task.

“No, of course not darling, you look delightful. You know how Victor gets, especially when he’s this far along.” Chris rolled his eyes and winked at Yuuri. “Everyone needs to be taken care of and it’s his job to do it.”

“Nice try.” Yuuri murmured under his breath, Chris was clearly just trying to be nice. Yuuri stepped back and waved him into the apartment. 

Three steps in Chris covered his nose in disgust. “Wow Seung-gil, you’re laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?” 

Was their scent really that strong? Yuuri self consciously lifted his wrist to smell himself and he was surprised to find that his scent had changed. He smelled like himself but he smelled like Seung-gil and Yuri too. How had he not noticed that? When did they become so close? 

Yuuri decided to think about it later because Seung-gil was smirking at Chris. Yuuri didn’t know Seung-gil  _ could _ smirk. “Of course I am. I’m catching up with you in ten months. It took you six years to have three children.” 

Chris opened and closed his mouth several times in astonishment. Finally, he decided to laugh and shrug. “That’s true, you win.”

Seung-gil couldn’t possibly look more smug. “Yes, yes I do.”

“Yes, we all bow humbly to the superior penis god,” Yuri called from the other room. “Don’t encourage him.”

“I’ll just go wait outside,” Chris said with another laugh.

“Come on Yuri, those shops aren’t going to visit themselves.” Victor was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Just where did that energy come from? “The babies are with Yakov and Lilia today, we have all the time in the world.”

Seung-gil all but pushed them out of the house. He kissed Yuri on the cheek and surprisingly, did the same for Yuuri. There were far too many confusing things to think about.

\---

The first store was great. Yuuri was able to change into nicer clothing immediately and it made him feel so much better. The second store was alright. Victor bought too much and made Yuuri change far too many times.

By the third store, Yuuri was getting cranky. In the fourth store, he finally had enough. He was ready to end Victor. How could he possibly be that cheerful and that energetic at eight months pregnant? 

In the fifth store, they came to a compromise. Yuuri and Yuri sat in chairs next to the dressing room while Victor led Chris around the store, throwing things at him to carry. 

They didn’t go to a sixth store. Yuri gently informed Victor that if he was going to continue shopping it would be while he and Yuuri were ‘getting a fucking massage’. Victor ruffled his hair and waddled off to buy socks.

\---

Yuri and Yuuri were not the only ones busy all day. When they got home, Seung-gil had a surprise waiting for them. He blushed and bit his lip and lead them into the bedroom. Seung-gil had ripped apart their individual nests and created a new large one in the back bedroom. He even bought a new bed, big enough for the three of them.

Yuri was in the nest, rolling around as best he could around his belly before Seung-gil could say anything else. His answer was a clear, resounding: Yes.

Seung-gil turned to Yuuri and took his hands gently. “I thought this would be better.”

Yuuri couldn't think of anything to say so he just stared at Seung-gil. This was more than he could have ever hoped for. He wasn’t even sure what this was but, he knew he liked it. 

Seung-gil bit his lip again. “I can build your old nest back if you hate it.”

“No!” Yuuri felt himself blush deeply. This was a wonderful idea. “It’s a beautiful nest, Seung-gil, and it looks so comfortable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yuri is carrying twins just so I could write that... I'll see myself out.


	4. Wibbly-Wobbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is breast milk and a slight lactation kink. If that's not your thing, please skip everything between the "***"

Everything was good. Yuuri was in Lumpy’s nursery, rearranging her clothing for the hundredth time. He had taken to calling the baby ‘Lumpy’ for lack of a better name. Well, that’s not true, she did have a better name but he felt funny calling her by it before she was born.

Yuri’s boys had affectionately become ‘Kicks’ and ‘Punches’ on account of the bruises they left on Yuri’s sides. In the last month, his belly had grown with a vengeance. It now spilled over and down the front of him and he had to wrap it in a sling to be able to walk around. He could only sit criss-cross and when he did, his belly sat on his legs.

There was a day of many tears with both Yuri and Yuuri realized they could no longer bring their knees together.

It was fine though, Yuuri only had five weeks to go and Yuri was still holding on. His due date was in a week and he was just stubborn enough to carry the twins to term, even if the doctors expected him to go into labor three weeks ago.

Yuuri smiled and patted the onesie he had just refolded. It was purple cheetah print, the one next to it had little pink husky puppies. It was so them. It was more than he could have imagined or ever asked for and Yuuri was just so happy.

He was thinking about ripping everything out of the drawer again when Yuri came wobbling in from the other room on a mission. Yuri frowned extravagantly on his way across the room but his wrath was hard to take seriously when he waddled like that.

***

“Lift up your shirt.” He grabbed onto the edge of Yuuri’s shirt with one hand and started pulling it up. Luckily he couldn’t reach it with both hands because Yuuri would have found himself shirtless before he knew what happened. At least this way, he had a fighting chance.

“Why? Stop. Leave me alone, my chest hurts.” Yuuri stopped fighting when he saw Yuri’s pout. It was a relatively new thing and it could move mountains. Yuuri sighed dramatically. “Ok, fine, what is this about?”

Yuri’s pout turned instantly into a huge smile and he pulled up his own shirt. Yuuri was about to ask what was going on when a steady stream of milk and Yuri’s giggles hit him in the face.

“What the actual fuck.”

“I learned a new trick and I wanted to see if you could do it too.” Yuri was much too pleased with his ‘new trick’. “Both of them do it.”

A second stream of milk hit Yuuri square in the chest.

“And you wanted to see if I could too.” Well, it wasn’t the worst idea Yuri had ever come up with. “Fine, you can check.”

Yuuri took off his shirt and stood still while Yuri lightly brushed his nipples. He hadn’t exactly grown breasts, his chest was still mostly flat but it was still heavy, hard and full.

Yuri groaned in frustration when nothing happened so he started tugging harder and massaging the tissue around Yuuri’s nipples. It didn’t feel bad, exactly, just different and he was content to let Yuri have at it while his thoughts wandered back to folding and refolding onesies.

That is until Yuri bent over and latched on. It felt good, really good, just this side of painful. Yuuri gasped and pushed him away in surprise.

Yuri scoffed and frowned up at him. “Oh, get over it, it’s not like I’ve never sucked on your nipples before.” He took Yuuri’s moment of indecision to latch back on.

Then, he sucked.

There was a sharp pain and something inside him _moved_. Endorphins bloomed in Yuuri’s body and without thinking, he reached out to hold Yuri’s head in place.

It was amazing.

Yuri gave a few more sharp pulls then backed off to look up at Yuuri. Yuri’s lips were painted with milk and it was… Uncommonly lewd.

Yuri delicately licked around his lips, tiny little kitten licks. “It’s sweet,” he said, and Yuuri may have died a little.

“I didn’t expect it to be sweet.” Yuuri was having trouble stringing two thoughts together but, in for a penny… “Let me try yours?”

The milk _was_ sweet and Yuuri needed more. Yuri seemed to enjoy the attention enough that his throaty moans summoned Seung-gil from the other room.

The look on Seung-gil’s face was amazing. Confusion mixed with arousal when he asked: “What are you two doing?”

“It’s sweet.” Yuri wisped.

The confusion drained out of Seung-gil’s face, leaving only the arousal when Yuri held out his hand for Seung-gil to join them.

“Is it?”

\---

Everything was fun, games, and milk until Yuri’s water broke.

***

Yuri’s delivery was easy. The doctors decided months ago that he would have a c-section and everything went astoundingly well. Both Yuuri and Seung-gil were invited to stand at Yuri’s head and hold his hands while their sons were being born.

Punches was born first and named Yo-han. Kicks followed seven minutes later and became Albert.

They were miniature representations of Seung-gil from their dark hair to the shape of their feet. Except for their eyes, which were a startling green, just like Yuri’s.

At six hours old they developed personalities. When given the opportunity to nurse, Albert stoically latched on and fed until he fell asleep. Yo-han was another story altogether. He fused, fed a while, kicked, fed a while, and cried. Yuri didn’t take too kindly to the teasing that ensued.

Yuri was released from the hospital a few days later and they were allowed to take the twins home at the same time.

This was the last time, for a while, that anyone got any kind of sleep.

\---

Three weeks later Yuri flopped down on the sofa and loudly proclaimed “I quit.” Yo-han was fussing (again) and Albert was crying just to make sure the adults heard his brother. He never actually needed anything, he was just being…Helpful.

Seung-gil sat down next to Yuri and drew him into a hug, trying to stave off most of the meltdown. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Seeing that Yuri was well in hand, Yuuri took the opportunity to go to the other room. “I’ll go get Yo-han, he probably just needs to be rocked.” Calming down the baby would calm Yuri faster.

“I’ve been up for thirty hours and I think my nipple is bleeding. Nipples aren’t supposed to bleed.” Yuri was openly weeping into Seung-gil’s neck. He was right, though, this meltdown was justified.

When Yo-han was finally asleep Yuuri ventured back into the living room. Yuri was almost asleep laying across Seung-gil’s lap and it looked like everyone would finally be able to rest for a while.

That’s when the pain hit.

He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside and wow, that was bad timing. Yuuri closed his eyes and prayed to anyone listening for this to please go well.

“I think you should call Victor.”

“I do not need Victor to come and help me with my children.” Yuri wailed, instantly in tears again. “I can do it myself. I just need a minute to, to… Fuck you Yuuri.”

“I know it’s not a good time but-” Yuuri doubled over as the pain hit again. “You should really call Victor.”

“Oh, shit.” Yuri had finally caught on. “Yes, I’ll call him. Go.”

With that, Yuuri and Seung-gil were unceremoniously shoved out the door.

\---

Yuuri didn’t remember much about his labor just a bit of pain and Lumpy’s first cry. No, not Lumpy, Yoko.

Yoko was perfect in every way, with Yuuri’s nose and Seung-gil’s beautiful grey eyes. She was a quiet baby, mercifully sharing Albert’s stoic attitude. She slept most of the day and made little gurgling sounds that filled Yuuri’s heart with joy.

Everything was perfect.

Later that evening, after an exciting visit from Yuri, Victor, and the twins, Yuuri and Seung-gil finally had a moment of quiet together.

Seung-gil was holding Yoko and stared down at her as he spoke. “I love you, you know. This started as an accident but now, I couldn't imagine my life without you. You and Yuri, the three of us together, it's everything I've ever wanted and I don’t ever want it to change.” He looked up into Yuuri’s eyes.

Oh.

Now, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a beautiful day.
> 
> I have a [Tumblr.](https://lazyblizzarddefendor.tumblr.com) It's not much but asks are always open.


End file.
